


Election Day

by 3syllables



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Election Day, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3syllables/pseuds/3syllables
Summary: Alec took a deep shuddering breath and sat up, looking at Magnus, his blue eyes still red-rimmed. “What if he wins again?” he whispered, “I don’t know if I can do another four years.”Magnus ran one of his hands through Alec’s hair, “We’ll keep fighting Alexander, it’s what we do. We didn’t let the last election break us and we won’t let this one.” He gave Alec a smile he was sure didn’t meet his eyes, he felt just as fearful as Alec, but he could tell that right now Alec needed him to be strong....After an exhausting day volunteering at the polls Alec comes home and desperately needs Magnus to distract him from the world imploding around him. Smut obviously ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Election Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally self-indulgent, smut filled short fic I wrote to make myself feel a bit better about the election. I don't think it'll offend anyone, but if you are offended just move on. I'm a queer person living in the US and I just want things to stop being fucking scary for so many people. xx

“Babe, you home?” Alec’s voice came through the apartment, he sounded exhausted.

“On the couch,” Magnus called back, sitting up from where he’d been laying on the couch reading. He put the well-worn copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ that he’d had since high school on the coffee table, using an old sticky note as bookmark. Alec walked into their living room, his normally messy dark hair was even messier than usual and he wore a pained look on his face.

He fell onto the couch beside Magnus and buried his face in the space between Magnus’ neck and shoulders, his body shuddered with silent tears. Magnus put his arms around Alec and held him tight against himself. “I’m here my love, whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

Magnus rocked them both back and forth, quietly waiting for Alec to speak. Alec had spent the day volunteering at the polls, helping to keep the long lines moving and ensure that everyone who had gotten into the poll lines before closing had a chance to exercise their right to vote. He’d texted Magnus a few times to let him know how things were going but Magnus could see the day had taken a lot out of him.

Alec took a deep shuddering breath and sat up, looking at Magnus, his blue eyes still red-rimmed. “What if he wins again?” he whispered, “I don’t know if I can do another four years.”

Magnus ran one of his hands through Alec’s hair, “We’ll keep fighting Alexander, it’s what we do. We didn’t let the last election break us and we won’t let this one.” He gave Alec a smile he was sure didn’t meet his eyes, he felt just as fearful as Alec, but he could tell that right now Alec needed him to be strong.

Alec let out a big sigh, “You’re right, but you weren’t there today. I saw way too many MAGA hats, heard too many rude comments about the Pride button on my jacket. I just can’t understand how some people are just so hateful.”

Magnus wiped a tear that had leaked from the corner of Alec’s eye, “I don’t have an answer to that one, but I do know that so long as I have you, we can do anything.” He leaned in and kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back exposing his neck. Magnus placed a few playful kisses down the side of Alec’s neck, listening to the quiet gasps that escaped his boyfriends’ lips.

“Mmmm, I just want to stay in this bubble forever, never knowing what way the election goes,” Alec mused. He brought his hands up to Magnus’ back, sliding them along his side to the front. Magnus’ stomach clenched at the sensation and he leaned in closer to Alec.

“Staying here sounds good to me if we get to do this,” he brought his mouth down on Alec’s for emphasis, kissing him deeply and sucking gently on Alec’s bottom lip.

Alec’s breath caught, “I think I could manage that,” he muttered. Alec deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Magnus’ lips. Magnus parted them eagerly, letting Alec’s tongue explore his own while he reached down to pull Alec’s shirt up over his head, quickly unbuttoning his own to toss on the floor too. Alec grinned and pulled back slightly from Magnus’ mouth, “Are you trying to distract me from obsessively checking the news the rest of the night?”

Magnus smiled mischievously at Alec, “Maybe. Why? Is it working?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and held it on his bare chest for a moment before guiding it down to the obvious bulge in his jeans. “I don’t know, you tell me.” Magnus rubbed his hand firmly over Alec’s hardening cock, the touch made Alec groan.

“I think it is, though I think it’ll work best if we just do away with clothes entirely, they just get in the way.” Magnus unzipped Alec’s jeans and slid a hand into them, gripping his cock through the thin cotton of his briefs and feeling a small damp spot of precome on the fabric.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Alec groaned and lifted his hips to slide his jeans and briefs off in a quick motion. Magnus loved undressing his boyfriend, but he also loved when Alec was so desperate for him that he couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough.

Magnus stood up and slid his black silk pajama pants down to the floor, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and his semi-hard cock sprang up as the soft material went down. He went to kneel in front of Alec, his mouth watering at the sight of his rapidly hardening cock. His gaze flicked up to Alec’s, his blue eyes were watching every move Magnus made. Magnus licked his lips and bent forward to take Alec’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue at the head, teasing Alec, before sliding his mouth down to take as much of Alec in his mouth as he could. He used one of his hands to work the rest of Alec’s cock, twisting his hand in time with his head bobbing up and down.

Alec’s hands went into Magnus’ hair, he didn’t push on Magnus’ head, he just tangled his fingers in Magnus’ dark hair and gripped onto him as Magnus hollowed his cheeks and sucked. “That feels so fucking good,” Alec murmured.

Magnus kept moving his head up and down, the sounds his boyfriend made were like shots of pleasure and he could feel how hard he had gotten while he sucked Alec’s cock.

Alec’s hands started pulling firmly at Magnus’ hair, gently pulling Magnus off his cock. His breathing had gotten heavy and his cock was slick with saliva and pre-come. “Wait, Magnus, wait, I don’t want to come yet. I want to make you feel good, what do you want?”

Magnus sat back on his heels and looked at Alec, considering what he wanted, “Give me a minute.”

Alec shrugged, “Um, alright?”

Magnus got to his feet and walked quickly to their bedroom, he fished around in his end table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Magnus knelt on the bed and pour some lube in his hand. He reached around to his asshole, working his slick finger in as he relaxed his hole, adding a second and third finger as he loosened up. Minutes later he was panting, his cock hard and dripping pre-come, he was impatient to have more than just his fingers in his ass.

Alec was in the same place when he came back to the living room, his hand was slowly stroking his cock and his eyes were closed. When he heard Magnus, his eyes opened taking in Magnus before flicking down to the bottle in Magnus’ hand, he looked back up at Magnus and raised an eyebrow.

Magnus grinned, “You asked what I wanted, and I want to sit on your cock and have you fuck me until we both come.”

“Fuck,” Alec choked. He looked at Magnus for a moment before he smiled wickedly, “Well, fuck, I would love nothing more.”

Magnus went over to Alec and straddled him, letting Alec’s cock slide between his ass cheeks. Alec reached toward the bottle of lube, but Magnus stopped him, “I’m all ready for you Alexander,” he said, purring into Alec’s ear.

Alec eyes widened, his fingers going instinctively to Magnus’ ass. He slid a finger teasingly around his hole, getting lube on his fingers before sinking one finger slowly into Magnus, sliding in easily and not meeting any resistance. Magnus pushed down on Alec’s finger and moaned, eager to have Alec fill him up. “I need more than that Alexander, I need your cock.”

Alec didn’t hesitate any longer, he slowly pulled his finger out of Magnus and reached again for the lube, Magnus let him take it this time. Alec put some on his hand and reached down to slick up his cock, he put the rest of the lube around Magnus’ asshole.

Magnus hovered above Alec for a moment as Alec lined his cock up with his ass, filling the blunt head of his cock against his hole he started to slowly sink down. He reveled in the fullness as he sank further and further down Alec’s cock until he was completely seated in Alec’s lap.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips, and took a deep breath, “You feel so fucking good Magnus, I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to last.”

Magnus didn’t answer right away, he was focusing on not moving for a moment. Alec’s cock was pressed right against his prostate and the sensation was making it difficult for him to concentrate. He lifted himself, feeling every inch of Alec’s cock as it rubbed along the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Holy fuck, Alexander,” he gasped.

Alec’s hands had tightened on Magnus’ hips as Magnus worked up to a faster pace, thrusting his hips up to meet Magnus’ downward movements. Magnus had a firm grip on Alec’s shoulders, using them to keep himself steady as he bounced up and down on Alec’s cock.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was tight, “I’m going to come, oh fuck,” his hands held firmly to Magnus’ hips as he thrust up into Magnus’ ass more quickly until Magnus felt the hot ropes of Alec’s come deep inside himself. “Holy fuck Magnus, fuck,” Alec pumped his cock into Magnus a few more times, his body jerking as he came down from his orgasm.

Magnus bent his head and kissed Alec hard on the mouth, biting down on his lip gently, slowly gyrating his hips. “I need you to just stay in me a second longer, I’m so fucking close,” he pleaded, his lips an inch from Alec’s.

Alec nodded, his jaw clenched in concentration, Magnus rocked his hips again, moving so that Alec’s cock brushed his sensitive prostate again and again. He brought one of his hands down to his cock, jerking it feverishly. He was so close to coming.

Alec leaned forward and took one of Magnus’ nipples in his mouth, taking one of his hands off Magnus’ hips to play with the other one. “Jesus fucking christ, yes, fuck, yes, don’t stop,” Magnus cried out. His hand moved up and down his cock as he bounced on Alec’s still hard cock, clenching down tightly on him as he came with a shout. “Fuck, fuck, yes, oh god, Alexander, yes,” he chanted, his come shooting out to cover Alec’s chest and belly as he was rocked with shockwaves of pleasure. His movements slowed, and his body stopped trembling as he came down and went still.

Magnus let his head fall onto Alec’s shoulder, they were both breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they worked to catch their breath. Alec finally broke the silence, “Jesus Magnus, you are so fucking hot when you ride me like that.”

Magnus pulled his head back and winked at Alec, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Alec grinned and looked down at their chests where the come was beginning to dry all over him. “I’ll grab a wash cloth,” Magnus said, he moved up slowly, hissing slightly as Alec’s cock came out of him. His legs felt wobbly as he walked to the bathroom to get a warm, wet towel to clean them up. He cleaned himself up and rinsed the wash cloth before going back out to Alec.

“Thanks babe,” Alec said taking the wet wash cloth from Magnus, he wiped his chest and stomach before swiping over his cock. He tossed the towel onto the pile of his clothes on the floor and patted the couch next to him, “Let’s watch a movie.”

Magnus grabbed the biggest throw blanket they had and snuggled in next to Alec, “Sounds good to me. What are we watching?”

Alec paused to think for a moment, “ _Legally Blonde_ , I could use some Elle Woods in my life right now.”

Magnus laughed and turned on the tv, laying his head on Alec’s broad shoulder. Elle hadn’t even been accepted into Harvard before he felt his eyelids start to droop. He struggled to stay awake but by the time Elle taught a salon full of women the ‘bend and snap’ both Magnus and Alec were asleep.

***

Neither woke up until the morning when the early November light came in through the windows, brightening the room and waking them up. Alec sat up quickly and looked around, he couldn’t remember the last time he and Magnus had fallen asleep on the couch. The day before came flooding back to him and he reached for his phone on the side table next to him, he quickly opened a news app to see what the election results were. Magnus opened his eyes and Alec met them, he held out his phone so that Magnus could see it for himself. Magnus took the phone and read aloud,

_The new president of the United States is…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and what not; I don't generally write things and then post them so soon after (I love a good editing sesh). Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this wee story, any kudos, comments, and kind critiques are always welcome <3


End file.
